


Advance Notice

by callistawolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Jealousy, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some post-3x15, pre-3x16 speculative fic.  How does Oliver find out about Ray and Felicity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advance Notice

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have been wondering how Oliver finds out about Ray and Felicity's relationship. This is just my take on that question.
> 
> THIS IS A FICLET. Not a longer fic. Just a one-shot folks. There will be no follow up.

"Oliver, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

Dig stood near the stairs out of the basement, arms folded over his chest.The door at the top of the stairs clanged shut as Roy and Felicity walked out and to their respective vehicles.Another successful night of vigilantism was behind them.  

"Sure, Dig, what's up?" Oliver asked, pausing before his friend."Need me for a tux fitting?"  

Dig grinned."That too.But that's not what I wanted to tell you."He glanced up the stairs briefly, looking hesitant. 

"What is it?"

"I just thought you should know... Lyla got Felicity's RSVP for the wedding today."

Oliver blinked."She's coming right?I know Felicity, she thinks of you like a big brother.No way would she miss your wedding."

"No, she's coming..." He trailed off. 

"Are you worried that it'll be awkward with both of us there?"Oliver couldn't help being incredulous."Whatever issues we have otherwise, we work together here just fine.I'm sure we'll get along just fine for your big day, Dig."

"Actually... she's bringing a plus one."

There was a pause."Excuse me?"

"A date.She's bringing a date with her."

"Oh." Oliver thought back to the way she'd been smiling in the last week since he'd been back from Nanda Parbat.A part of him wondered if this date of hers was the one responsible for putting that smile on her face.A (hopefully) small part of him hoped that wasn't the case. "Did she say who?"

Why did he ask that?He didn't want to know.From the way Dig was looking at him, he knew he didn't want to know too. 

"It's Ray Palmer, man."

 _Ouch_.That hurt more than he'd thought it would.His mind raced for reasons why she'd be bringing her co-worker with her."Well, she's friends with him, right?They've gone to business dinners and such.Not such a stretch that she'd bring him to the wedding, right?"

Dammit, Dig's expression looked sympathetic.Oliver hated that.He hated the knowledge that lurked behind his friend's eyes.  

"What, Dig?"

"Well, I brought it up to her earlier, while you and Roy were finishing up the patrol.Just casually, asked her about bringing Ray, if they were dating now..."

"And?"Oliver despised the desperate edge to his voice that matched the clenching in his heart.  

"Sorry, man.Yeah, they're dating now.She made it sound like they're serious, but that its a new development."

Oliver looked away, trying to fight back the welling of emotion that was clawing at his chest, crowing for him to release it to the world.He nodded, his jaw clenched."Okay."

"You all right?"

He nodded again."Yeah.Thanks for letting me know."

Dig clapped a hand on his shoulder."I'm sorry, Oliver.I know this has to be eating at you."

"I'll be fine, Dig."His voice was stronger now.He was proud of that. 

Oliver kept his eyes diverted as he listened to Dig climb the stairs out of the basement.He didn't move until he heard the door clang shut, leaving him alone. 

He could imagine what this meant.They'd gone on the date back in the fall, they'd kissed.He knew about that.But then... what?By Felicity's own admission she'd never given up on him, the whole time he was gone.Dead.She'd held out hope that he would return alive, return to her, and that they could be together.If Dig was right and this was a recent development, Oliver knew that must mean it had happened since he'd come back to Starling City.Since he'd come back from the dead.Since he'd told her he was working with Merlyn and she'd given up that last little bit of hope she'd been holding onto. 

Which meant this was his fault, at least a little bit.If he was unhappy with this development, if he was feeling the raw pulse of jealousy thrumming through his veins like a demon demanding satisfaction, that was on him. Oliver snorted to himself.What else was fucking new? 

Though maybe it wasn't so much jealousy he was feeling.It lacked that sharp bite that he'd felt after he'd seen Ray Palmer kissing Felicity there in her office.No, this was a slow, hot burn.This was _regret_.  

Oliver knew that if Ray was lucky enough to be in Felicity's bed, that it easily could have been him in his place.He could have been the one she wrapped herself around.It could have been him that she kissed goodnight... and good morning.But instead he'd gotten into bed with Malcolm _Fucking_ Merlyn and screwed over any chance of being happy with Felicity that he might have had. 

Oliver dropped his bag and stripped off his coat, heading over to the mats and the training dummy.Maybe he'd put in a few hours of abuse tonight, wear himself out.It'd help keep his mind off of what Felicity might be doing with Ray Palmer.And how hard it was going to be to watch them together at Diggle's wedding.  

Fuck his life. 

 

 


End file.
